The present invention relates generally to multi-pin electrical connectors and, in particular, to microminiature multi-pin connectors for use in high-voltage applications.
Multi-pin electrical connectors are often used in applications which require extreme reliability of performance under severe environmental conditions. For example, such connectors are frequently incorporated into high-voltage electronic circuits within aircraft and must operate reliably at up to 6 KVDC or more within a broad temperature and pressure range. In addition, because of space and weight limitations, the connectors must be as compact and lightweight as possible consistent with maintaining the pins electrically isolated from one another. If the pins are not separated from one another by a sufficient distance, or otherwise electrically isolated from one another, arcing and other losses can occur.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,393, issued on Oct. 15, 1974, discloses a high-voltage microminiature multi-pin connector which can be assembled in a package of about one-half inch by one inch. the connector includes a receptacle portion and a socket plug portion adapted to be connected together to complete electrical circuits through the connector. The receptacle portion includes a relatively rigid, plastic body defining an outer shroud and a plurality of integral, inner, cylindrical members each of which contain a socket terminal. The plug portion includes a hard, plastic, outer body having a non-conductive, resilient insert bonded thereto. The insert contains a plurality of cylindrical cavities each of which contain a pin terminal.
When the plug and receptacle portions are connected, the cylindrical members extend into the cylindrical cavities causing the pin and socket terminals to mate to complete electrical connections through the connector.
In the connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,393, the cavities in the resilient insert are formed with peripheral walls of undulating shape to define a plurality of integral, resilient O-rings which extend around the peripheral walls of the cavities. When the cylindrical members of the receptacle portion are extended into the cavities upon connection of the connector portions, the O-rings are caused to deform and spread out to form spaced, annular, insulating seals between the peripheral walls of the cavities and the outer peripheral surfaces of the cylindrical members to electrically isolate adjacent terminals from one another and to mechanically prevent debris from entering between the cylindrical members and the walls of their associated cavities.
Because the cylindrical members in the connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,393 are rigidly connected together, the connector must be manufactured within fairly narrow tolerances. Specifically, if one or more of the cylindrical members is not accurately aligned with its associated cavity, an incomplete seal can result therebetween, preventing effective electrical isolation between adjacent terminals. Also, even slight misalignment can cause substantial rubbing between a cylindrical member and the walls of its associated cavity each time that the connector is connected or pulled apart. The resulting friction can rapidly deteriorate the resilient walls of the cavities, greatly reducing the life span of the connector.
Also, the connector of U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,393 is unshielded; and there are many applications in which a shielded connector is necessary or preferred for added strength and reliability.